It is proposed to develop a laser to perform non-contact trephination of the cornea. This laser could greatly improve the outcome of more than 30,000 corneal transplantations performed yearly in the United States. During Phase I, the aims of the research are to modify an existing laboratory HF laser for corneal trephination, to demonstrate reproducible, high quality circular corneal button, to compare healing rate, strength, and quality of laser-cut and mechanically cut cornea in animal models, and to conceptually design a prototype laser suitable for clinical use. The Phase II continuation of Phase I would include engineering design, construction, and test of the prototype laser; use in further animal studies; use to cut donor corneas for human corneal transplantations. The goal upon completion of Phase II is to have a laser ready for clinical trials in human transplantations trephining both donor(cadaver or eye bank eye) and recipient (Patient) tissue.